bronylandfandomcom-20200213-history
Fallout Equestria Blackplains
Prologue Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria... …there came an era when the ideals of friendship gave way to greed, selfishness, paranoia and a jealous reaping of dwindling space and natural resources. Lands took up arms against their neighbors. The end of the world occurred much as we had predicted -- the world was plunged into an abyss of balefire and dark magic. The details are trivial and pointless. The reasons, as always, purely our own. The world was nearly wiped clean of life. A great cleansing; a magical spark struck by pony hooves quickly raged out of control. Megaspells rained from the skies. Entire lands were swallowed in flames and fell beneath the boiling oceans. Ponykind was almost extinguished, their spirits becoming part of the ambient radiation that blanketed the lands. A quiet darkness fell across the world... …But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue for another bloody chapter in pony history. In the early days, thousands were spared the horrors of the holocaust by taking refuge in enormous underground shelters known as Stables. But when they emerged, they had only the hell of the wastes to greet them. All except those in Stable 81. For on that fateful day when spellfire rained from the sky, the giant steel door of Stable eighty-one swung closed, and never re-opened. Littlepip an average unicorn from Stable 2 went on adventures through the wasteland but that is the history now we look to 4 year into the future. Chapter I Blackqueen "Howdy you filthy ponies back at Stable 81 as you can see I am alive and well nothin stopped yer old girl from exploring out here! Sure I have been shot, bitten, and almost dead but I got the best of luck." Those were my words to my friends back at Stable 81. They all hate me I reckon. Yall probably wondering why I Blackqueen is out in the wasteland all by my lonesome. Well to tell you the truth my life back at Stable 81 was shit. My family died in the war and I was raised as a card shark. I would trick other ponies out of their luck and win their money. I won so much money that I left it all behind to go out here and kill myself or try to but once you get shot at you never wanna go back to wanna be dead. I found a gun and yall would be surprised how fast I learned to shoot that darn thing. When I was about to shoot at this one captive pony Hearty I call him. He was being torchered but then her threw the slavers across the plains. I reckon that he had enough pain. I galloped up to the fellow and started to ask him questions. "Howdy!" "Hi..." "What're ya'll doing out in dese parts feller?" "Just out for a... stroll." "Ya'll call that a stroll? Neat cutiemark ya got dere what is yer talent?" "You could say I'm good at breaking fragile things..." Thats when I snapped and started to back away but he followed me. "Ya'll stay away yer starting to scare me." "Err, sorry, it's a habit..." "Ya'll don't seem like the soft type tell me what is yer name?" "The name's Demonheart." "I reckon your not a nice feller round these parts..." "Meh, nice is a point of view. How about you?" "I am Blackqueen, a card-shark from Stable 81. LOOK OUT!" A slaver was aim his rifle barrel down to Demonheart's head I shot a shot and killed him but ran out of bullets for my gun. "Card-shark and a good shot I'd say." "Ya'll got it. And thank you kindly sir. I reckon two ponies are better than one wanna tag up with me to find a new home to live and bring peace back to Equestria?" "Why not, this place needs a clean-up..." So with Demonheart at my side we set out little did we know it was turning dark. We set up camp taking turns watching the camp at the night. Waiting for the next slaver, raider, or zombie pony to strike at us. I fell asleep with Demon after his shift. ~ ~ ~ ~ I woke up with Demon calling my name, "Queen get up now!" I work up with a startle "What?" "We need to get a move on."